


Shiver

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Don't you shiverDon't you shiverI'll sing it loud and clearAnd I'll always be waiting for you"Sarah and Ben POV -Mindy and Danny's spouses come across a folder in their phones containing photos of their previous relationship.
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri, Mindy Lahiri/Ben Miller, Sarah Branum/Danny Castellano
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title song is Shiver by Coldplay

Sarah Branum-Castellano never considered herself a nosey person. She was very mindful and respectful of other people's business and knew when to walk away from a situation. Like when she found a pair of diamond earrings in Danny's nightstand and asked whose they were and his face paled and he claimed they were his mother's, given to him for safekeeping, she knew to let it go and not get into a huge fight about it. 

It wasn't until she was married to Danny for only two months that she found herself to be a little more suspicious and curious about her new husband. 

It was innocent at first; she needed to find Annette's address so she could send her a mother's day gift basket so she picked up Danny's phone while he was in the shower and started to scroll through. In the midst of searching his contacts, she heard a loud bang from the neighbor's next door who were fighting again and she jumped in fright, dropping the phone on the floor by the couch. She scrambled to grab it from where it landed under the coffee table and found herself in the gallery somehow. She was about to exit out of the app when she noticed a strange folder labeled "MKL". 

Sarah glanced behind her and around the quiet apartment as if she was afraid of being caught and then clicked open the folder, her eyes greeted with at least two hundred photos of Danny's ex. She bit her lip, her heart pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears. She knew she was crossing the line and entering dark territory, but she couldn't help the jealously raging through her. He was married to her, damn it. Not his baby-mama.

She scrolled through the photos, clicking on ones that stuck out to her and trying her best to understand why her husband would keep something like this. She understood the photos with Leo in them, but the ones of him and Mindy together or just Mindy herself? That was too much. She clicked and enlarged one photo, her face getting hot as she stared at it.

* * *

**_And that's when I run_ **  
**_All of these thousand miles_ **  
**_That's when I run_ **  
**_All of these thousand miles_ **  
**_To get you back_ **  
**_Coming for you baby, I'm coming now_ **  
**_That's when I run_ **  
**_All of these thousand miles_ **  
**_To get you back_ **

_Danny woke up slowly, the horrible ache in his side impeding his ability to sleep in longer. He needed to take some pain meds. Or maybe go to the doctor. The adrenaline from getting hit by a cab had worn away and his body was suffering. He turned his head to the side and his heart constricted slightly._

_Mindy was lying next to him._

_After his love declaration on the top of the Empire State Building and after getting kicked out of the Empire State Building for "inappropriate public displays of affection", they rushed back to Danny's apartment where they spent the majority of the evening making love. Danny had never loved anyone the way he loved the woman sleeping peacefully next to him. The feeling was overwhelming the moment he realized it all those months ago when he left her crying in her apartment and it was just as overwhelming now with her just inches away._

_Ignoring his protesting, aching body, he grabbed his phone off his nightstand and opened the camera, aiming the lens at Mindy. She was facing him on her side, legs tangled in the blankets of the bed and torso covered in one of his Springsteen shirts. Her hair was a knotted mess, fanning around her face and pillow and her mouth was open as she lightly snored, but Danny couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen._

_The sound of the shutter on the phone was loud and Mindy began to stir. Danny quickly set the device back on the nightstand and reached out, draping his arm over her waist and pressing his lips to her forehead, his body flush against hers. Mindy moaned softly, burrowing herself into his arms before falling back asleep. Danny grinned, his fingers stroking up and down her back gently and decided his body didn't really hurt that much. Not when she was near._

* * *

Sarah sighed, staring at the photo of Mindy sleeping. She recognized the shirt the woman was wearing immediately. She had found it in Danny's drawer when they were dating and asked if she could wear it and he just about tore her head off. She always assumed his reaction was because he thought she was ignorant about how incredible Bruce Springsteen was, but now looking at the photo of Mindy wearing it, she understood it was because the faded fabric held memories for him that he was refusing to let go. 

She hasn't seen the t-shirt since.

* * *

_**People get lost in repetition** _  
_**Working and watching television** _  
_**Hard to wake up in the morning** _  
_**It's hard to wake up in the morning** _  
_**I'm watching you dancing in the kitchen** _  
_**I could call you my new religion** _  
_**You're waking me up in the morning** _  
_**You're waking me up in the morning, yeah** _

_Danny heard music softly playing when he woke up one summer morning. He could hear the low bass of what was probably a Beyoncé song and it brought a warm smile to his face. He rolled out of the bed, stretching his arms over his head and then slid on his boxers that were carelessly discarded by Mindy the night before. He slid open the door of his bedroom and padded out quietly towards the kitchen where he saw Mindy in a loose fitting tank top and a pair of boyshort panties._

_She was flitting about the kitchen, making coffee and singing along to the track playing under her breath. Every now and again she would pause and jerk her hips in what Danny assumed was her version of twerking and then she would continue on with her task, bopping her head as she scooped coffee grounds into the filter. The sunlight shining in from the large window in the living room cast a perfect glow on his girlfriend, her dark hair that was piled in a bun on top of her head gleaming brightly and her makeup free face giving off such radiance that he couldn't help but capture the moment with is phone that was lying on the island counter._

_The loud shutter startled her and she spun around with a shriek, one hand to her chest and the other gripping a spoonful of coffee grounds that spilled all over the floor._

_"Danny!" she exclaimed, her chest heaving slightly. "You scared the crap out of me!"_

_Danny smiled, placing his phone back on the counter and walked around the island to stand in front of her. He wordlessly grabbed the spoon from her hands and set it in the sink before settling his hands on her hips. He pressed their bodies together and dipped his head down to capture her lips in a soft, but demanding kiss. Mindy's arms slid around his neck as the music shifted to the next track and Danny started to sway back and forth, the slower tune guiding his movements. Mindy pulled back from the kiss and pressed her nose into his neck._

_They danced slowly together until the song switched again into another thumping bass song. Danny slid his hands from her hips down to her ass where he grabbed both cheeks firmly, shivering as she moaned in his ear. He lifted her on to the counter, stepping between her legs and kissing her in one swift movement. Their raunchy makeout turned lazy and after a few minutes they were just breathing together, their foreheads and noses brushing._

_"Morning, baby" Mindy mumbled as she grinned at him._

_"Morning," Danny smirked back._

* * *

Sarah heard the sound of the shower turn off in the distance and quickly locked the phone, setting it carefully down on the coffee table. She busied herself by pretending to fold laundry when all she could think about was Danny's phone and the secret pictures he kept there. She was lost in thought, her mind running wild when she heard Danny call out to her from the bedroom and she jumped, dropping the bath towel she was in the process of folding back in the basket.

"Sarah, where's my blue shirt? I got paged in to the hospital for a delivery."

Sarah dug through the basket of clothes and pulled out his now wrinkled blue shirt, wincing slightly. "Uhhh, what about your gray one hanging in the closet?" she called out to him.

He didn't respond and she bit her lip, holding the soft material of the button down in her hands. He was leaving which meant he was taking his phone. Maybe this was good. Maybe this was a sign that she needed to stop invading his privacy and just ignore the fact that he had countless of photos of his ex on his phone that he obviously was not ready or completely refused to delete. 

Danny emerged from the bedroom wearing his gray button down shirt and a pair of jeans, shoving his wallet in his back pocket. "Hey, I'll probably be home late. There's some pasta fazul in the fridge you can heat up for dinner. I told Mindy that I got called in to work so she won't be dropping Leo off until the morning." He kissed her forehead and then he was gone, his phone tucked into his pocket.

Sarah plopped onto the couch in defeat, still clutching his shirt in her hands and stared off into the distance. Her heart was breaking and she didn't even realize it.

* * *

_**Now if we're talking body (Hey)** _  
_**You got a perfect one** _  
_**So put it on me (Hey)** _  
_**Swear it won't take you long** _  
_**If you love me right** _  
_**We fuck for life** _  
_**On and on and on** _

_"Will you put that thing away? Twitter does not need to know we just had sex."_

_Mindy glared over at Danny before returning to her phone where she was scrolling through Twitter's timeline. "I have followers Danny that love my dirty stories. I couldn't let them down!"_

_"I thought you promised to keep our sex life to yourself," Danny pouted, grabbing his own phone when he heard it ding with a new email. "You go from blabbing our business all over the office to blabbing it all over the internet?"_

_"I'm not blabbing, Danny," she rolled her eyes. "I'm informing the world that you just made me come three times. You should be thanking me. Do you know how many messages I get from women talking about how jealous they are of me? I'm making you famous."_

_This time, Danny rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel a rush of pride go through him. He was about to set his phone back down after answering his email when he spared a glance over at Mindy again, a smirk twisting his mouth. He opened the camera, making sure his phone was on silent so there was no shutter sound. He poised his arm to snap the perfect picture of Mindy, lounging back in his bed with the white sheet only covering her from the waist down. Her pert breasts were exposed beautifully, even as she held her phone in her hands with her eyebrows knit together in concentration._

_Danny set his phone down and ducked his head under her arm, his lips descending on her nipple. He suckled gently, his tongue flicking over the tightened nub and he heard Mindy sigh above him, her hand holding the back of his head to her and her nails raking through his hair. The tell-tale sound of Mindy locking her phone and setting it on the nightstand was like music to Danny's ears. He moved himself over her, his cock already hard and desperate to be inside of her again._

_Mindy parted her thighs to accommodate him and within seconds he was buried inside of her to the hilt. Their lips brushed together as they panted, tongues tangling and her nails scratching. It didn't take long for either of them to find release, their bodies sensitive and tired. He moved back to pull out of her, but her fingers dug into his ass, keeping him there. Danny looked down at her flushed, exhausted face and Mindy stared up at him in adoration._

_He kissed her again, a whispered 'I love you' falling from between their mouths._

* * *

It was three days later and Sarah was still obsessing over what she found on Danny's phone. She hadn't said a word to him about it and she tried acting like everything was okay, but Danny was starting to feel the tension between them. He kept asking her if she was okay and she played it off like she was tired from the extra shifts she was begging for at the hospital. The more she worked, the less occupied her mind was with images of Danny and his ex. 

She expected Danny to show more concern toward how little time they had been spending together, but he almost seemed nonchalant about it. The bubbling jealousy in Sarah's stomach was rising closer and closer to the surface and she knew if she didn't tamper it down it was going to blow up in a screaming match. She wasn't ready for that. Plus, her fingers were itching to get ahold of his phone and rifle through it again. 

She never thought she would be _that_ girl; the girl who didn't trust her man and had to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else except for her and his mother, but here she was at 2 am, hiding in the bathroom with Danny's phone tucked in her palm as he slept in their bedroom.

* * *

_**Out on the ocean sailing away** _  
_**I can hardly wait** _  
_**To see you come of age** _  
_**But I guess we'll both just have to be patient** _  
_**'Cause it's a long way to go** _  
_**A hard row to hoe** _  
_**Yes, it's a long way to go** _  
_**But in the meantime** _  
  
_**Before you cross the street** _  
_**Take my hand** _  
_**Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans** _  
  
_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful** _  
_**Beautiful boy** _  
_**Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful** _  
_**Beautiful boy** _

_Danny walked through the door, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a tired look on his face. He had gone straight into surgery after leaving the office and it ended up being a complicated one, making him arrive home two hours later than expected. He had text Mindy when he got on the subway, but had not received a reply. It worried him for a moment, but when he realized the time, he calmed himself down. She was probably in bed already._

_He dropped his messenger bag on the floor by a pair of Mindy's slippers and threw his keys in the small bowl that also held their mail on the table by the door. He kicked off his sneakers and was about to walk to the fridge to grab some leftovers when he heard a light snore coming from the couch. He changed his direction and shuffled over to the living room to see Mindy laying back on the couch with their one month old son on her chest, both sound asleep. His body relaxed at the perfect vision of his two most favorite people in the world and quietly, he snapped a quick photo of them, setting the image as his lock screen immediately._

_He placed his phone on the coffee table and bent down, carefully extracting Leo from Mindy's chest and placing him on his shoulder. Mindy shifted and her eyes fluttered open._

_"Hey," he whispered down at her, rocking a still sleeping newborn in his arms. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to put him in his crib."_

_Mindy waved him off as she sat up, placing the burp cloth over her shoulder on the coffee table. "It's fine. I was starting to get a cramp in my neck."_

_She followed Danny into their bedroom, watching with affection as he kissed Leo's forehead before placing him gently into his crib. Mindy wrapped her arms around Danny's waist from behind, kissing his shoulder as they both stared down at their son._

_"I missed you."_

_Danny placed his hands on top of hers over his abdomen and sighed. "I missed you, too. I thought about you guys all day." He turned in her embrace, snaking his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead into her shoulder._

_"Mmm, Danny, as much as I love snuggling with you, I'd rather be in bed. My back is killing me."_

_He pulled away from her, briefly placing a kiss on her lips before he walked past her and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. By the time he came back out, all the lights in the apartment were off and Mindy was snoring again under the covers. Danny checked on Leo one last time and then climbed slowly under the covers next to his fiancé, pulling her back against his chest, his arm under her breasts._

_Mindy twisted her head slightly, her eyes still closed, and Danny kissed her again, both of them muttering a 'goodnight' before falling asleep._

* * *

Sarah sat on the floor of the bathroom, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment. Her finger hovered over the 'confirm delete' button on Danny's phone - just one click and all of the memories of his past relationship would be wiped away forever. Her thumb shook as it hovered and only when the tears finally spilled down her cheeks did she click 'no', leaving the secret folder alone.

She locked the device and dropped it on the tiled floor next to her, her face buried in her hands as she silently cried. She knew he still loved Mindy, no matter how many times he denied it. His face lit up at the mere mention of Mindy's name and then he immediately tried to cover it with a scowl, but Sarah saw right through him. She even knew he was getting cold feet the night before their wedding. He was distant and nervous and she caught him making a phone call at the rehearsal dinner, his eyes flicking all around at the fear of being found out.

Sarah took a few deep breaths, wiping the lingering tears from her face and got off the bathroom floor, Danny's phone back in her hand. She ran some cold water over her face and then walked back into the bedroom. Danny was still sound asleep, oblivious to his wife's broken heart. She set his phone back on his nightstand and then crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and turned her back on Danny. 

He didn't shift to cuddle her, he didn't even budge at her movement. 

Sarah knew Danny loved her.

But she also knew he didn't love her nearly as much as he loved his ex.

And she didn't think that was something she could overlook for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Thousand Miles by Tove Lo  
> New Religion by Heydaze  
> Talking Body by Tove Lo  
> Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) by John Lennon


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was going nuts. Mindy's birthday was coming up soon and he wanted to get her something special since it was her first birthday with him as a married couple. He tried asking around, seeing if any coworkers had ideas, but the suggestions they gave just didn't seem big enough. Finally, he decided he needed to go right to the source.

Grabbing his phone out of his scrubs pocket, he composed a text to Morgan.

'Hey Morgan, do you know the password to Mindy's phone?'

'Of course. What a dumb question.'

The nurse rolled his eyes and told Morgan to meet him in the nurse's lounge in ten minutes. He sat back on the couch and waited, a small smile on his lips as he pictured Mindy's face when she opened her gift. He hoped it wasn't anything too expensive, not that he couldn't afford it. He just had been planning their honeymoon for a while now and that was costing him a pretty penny already.

"Benjamin," Morgan greeted as he entered the lounge.

"Hey, buddy," Ben stood up, slapping him on the shoulder with affection. "So, Mindy's password?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Why do you need it?" 

"I want to get Mindy a special birthday present and the only way to find out what she really wants is to go through the pictures on her phone. You know she takes pictures and screenshots of everything."

"You're sure this isn't some ruse to delete some super secret sexy times picture she took of you two that she posted to her blog?"

Ben scrunched his face in confusion. "What? No... _What_?"

"Perfect!" Morgan pulled a pen and a pad of paper out of his scrub shirt pocket and scribbled the code down before tearing the page off to hand to Ben. He placed his hand on the other nurse's shoulder and stepped too close for comfort. "I was never here."

Ben shook his head and unfolded the scrap of paper, glancing at the numbers. "0904?" He repeated the words in his head, trying to figure out their significance. "Leo's birthday is September 14th..." Shaking his head, he pocketed the passcode and stepped out of the lounge, forming some sort of plan to get Mindy away from her phone.

Later that evening, Mindy was passed out in their bed after drinking almost an entire bottle of wine just herself. Ben tried slowing her down, but she said she had a crazy day and just wanted to sleep and forget it. With her now snoring, Ben grabbed her phone off the charger and sneaked into the living room, sitting on the couch. He used the passcode Morgan supplied and the phone was unlocked, revealing a photo of Lindsey holding Leo, huge smiles lighting up their faces. Ben smiled, staring at his family for a long moment and feeling a sense of pride wash over him.

After a moment he moved on to the gallery, opening up an insane amount of images. He tried scrolling through all the selfies and pictures of the kids, but didn't come across any pictures of jewelry or shoes that Mindy might want. With a sigh, he moved on to her screenshots folder, but other than the occasional screenshot of medical articles and random toys she wanted to get Leo, he found no gift ideas. He backed out of the folder, still holding on to hope that he'd find something when a folder labeled "DAC" caught his attention.

Opening it up, Ben's chest immediately tightened as he was greeted with hundreds of pictures of Mindy's ex.

* * *

**_I think I need a cold shower_ **

**_And dive in a pool_ **

**_I'll hold on to this hour_ **

**_Like the green on my wall_ **

_Mindy entered the steamy bathroom, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tiptoed across the tiled floor. Her phone was clutched in her hand held against her chest, heart leaping with nerves. She could see the silhouette of Danny behind the frosted glass doors and had to hold back a whimper, remembering the way that body felt on top of her only ten minutes ago._

_She reached the shower and posed the phone over the top. She tilted her head as much as she could to try and see the screen and when she had a perfect view of Danny rinsing under the hot water, she snapped the photo. A bright flash lit up the space and she cursed under her breath, quickly spinning around to run out of the room when she heard Danny call her name._

_She threw her phone onto a pile of dirty towels by the hamper and turned to see Danny opening the shower door._

_"Hey baby," she greeted sweetly, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers innocently._

_Danny grinned at her and held his hand out. "Why don't you join me?"_

_"Danny Castellano, are you suggesting a fourth round?" He only wiggled his eyebrows at her in response and her hand found his. She squealed as he pulled her naked body to his wet one, the door clicking shut behind them, her giggles soon turning into moans._

* * *

**_I want to be your blow job queen_ **  
**_You're probably shy and introspective_ **  
**_That's not part of my objective_ **

_Mindy closed the file of her most recent patient and handed it over to Beverly to be put away. She stood by reception and chatted lightly with her coworkers when she noticed Danny hadn't left his office all morning. With a frown, she turned and peeked into his office to see him hunched over his desk, his red glasses perched on the edge of his nose and a deep concentrated line formed into his forehead. She loved his work ethic, the attention to detail in his files and concern he had for all of his patients. She knew he had a hard delivery this morning which was probably the cause of his current closed off mood._

_She slipped her hand into her doctor's coat and pulled out her phone, zooming in to take a quick photo of him so she could post it to Instagram later, showing off her boyfriend's determination as a doctor. After the phone was back in her pocket, she took a few strides forward and entered the office, closing the door behind her._

_Danny looked up and smiled at her, but she could tell it was slightly forced. "Is it time for lunch already?" he asked._

_Mindy licked her lips, feeling a hunger in her belly, but not for food. "You could say that," she told him, rounding the desk. Before Danny could asked what she was doing, Mindy dropped to her knees and spun Danny's chair around to her in one swift movement._

_"Whoa, Min, what are you..." He faltered when her hands unbuckled his pants and unzipped his jeans, knowing full well what she was doing._

_Mindy smirked up at him from under her eyelashes and reached into his briefs to pull his rapidly hardening cock out. She wrapped her lips around the head, her hand just holding him and feeling him harden more. Once he was at full attention, she stared into his eyes and then moved down the length of him, her tongue tracing the vein on the underside. Danny tried to keep eye contact, but when she started massaging his balls, he let out an involuntary moan and dropped his head back against his chair._

_His fingers twitched from where they rest on the armrests and after a few moments he reached forward and tangled his digits in her long hair. He pulled it away from her face and opened his eyes, watching her and feeling her move up in down in a perfect rhythm. It didn't take long for him to find release, a series of curses and a grunt followed by a sigh as she swallowed him down fell from his lips._

_She pulled back with a self-satisfied smile on her lips and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "Feel better?"_

_Danny frowned, a sheen of perspiration glistening on his forehead. "How did you...?"_

_Mindy stood from the floor and leaned over, pecking his lips sweetly. "I know when my man needs me."_

* * *

**_With His blessings from above_ **  
**_Serve it generously with love_ **  
**_One man, one wife_ **  
**_One love, through life_ **

**_Memories are made of this_ **  
**_Memories are made of this_ **

_The sound of a record playing was the first thing that greeted Mindy as she walked into the apartment. The dulcet tones of Dean Martin wafted through the air, carried along the aroma of a homecooked meal. She set her keys in the bowl by the door and stepped out of her sneakers, padding barefoot into the living room to see Danny swaying back and forth by the record player, Leo bundled in his arms._

_He hadn't heard her enter over the music so he was completely unaware as she took a photo and then began recording on her phone as he sang to their son. It wasn't until she stepped further into the room that he caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked up with a crooked smile. She stopped the recording and set her phone down on the coffee table, approaching her boys._

_Danny leaned down and captured her lips and she leaned into him, her hand resting on his shoulder for balance, her other hand cradling Leo's head. He pulled back as the song came to a close and another started up._

_"How was lunch?"_

_Mindy shrugged, caressing the soft hairs on her son's head, watching as he slept peacefully in his father's arms. "It was okay, but I missed you two."_

_"We missed you, too."_

_He kissed her again and she sighed into his mouth. She felt a sting of tears behind her eyes and she pushed them back. She wanted to blame post-partum hormones for her emotions, but she knew it was only part of the reason she suddenly felt like a blubbering mess. She never felt as happy, content, calm as she did in this moment. She had Danny, the love of her life, and Leo, the proof of that love; it was a feeling she hoped she never got used to._

* * *

Ben felt his face get hot, an anger he always felt at the sight of Danny Castellano rising to the surface. He scrolled through countless photos and videos, some provocative, some innocent. He couldn't stop himself, his thumb almost mindlessly scrolling from picture to picture, even clicking on videos to watch his wife's antics with her ex.

The thing that made his heart constrict even more, the anger in his chest morphing into a deep pain was the fact that some of the photos were recent. They weren't anything lewd to show she was cheating, but they were of Danny and Leo at drop offs or a recent picture from Halloween, even a few of Leo's grandmother and Danny. It would be one thing if the folder was dormant, maybe even forgotten, but the fact that she had been split from Danny for almost two years and still couldn't bring herself to delete folders from their relationship spoke volumes to Ben.

Trying to give his wife the benefit of the doubt, he exited the folder and opened her normal camera roll, scrolling to see photos of himself. He scrolled and scrolled past the selfies, the photos of the kids, random clothing options she had laid out on her bed before getting dressed for the morning. He finally stopped, finding a photo of himself sleeping in bed and then a few others of them together a few months back.

He never realized it, but for someone who took a photo of her dinner or breakfast, she didn't seem that camera happy around him. He always felt like she was holding something back and somehow seeing this just proved him right. She didn't love him.

Not like she should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs:  
> Lovers Don't Sleep - A.O.S.O.O.N., Ellla Squirrel  
> Flower - Liz Phair  
> Memories Are Made of This - Dean Martin  
> btw, 09/04 is Beyonce's bday xD


End file.
